


Writing Lemons

by Rhov



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Audience Teaser, F/M, Forced, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, Lemon, Oral Fixation, Spit or Swallow, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhov/pseuds/Rhov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She squeezed slightly with her lips and sucked, but she tried to pull away from the taste. She felt Natsu's large, warm hand on the back of her head. "Not yet. Keep sucking." WARNING: contains a juicy lemon for your NaLu pleasure!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writing Lemons

Lucy squeezed her eyes shut. She could feel it against her lips, smell it, and she instinctively pulled away.

"Nu-uh, Lucy," Natsu whispered. "You said you would."

She had said so. She glanced up to Natsu, silently pleading that this _punishment_ not happen. He gently stroked her hair.

"It won't be that bad," he promised tenderly. "Open your mouth."

She stubbornly shook her head.

"Don't make me get rough," he warned.

She glanced up at him again. She knew how rough he could be in these situations. Reluctantly, she parted her lips just a little.

"Lick it," he ordered.

She gingerly stuck the tip of her tongue out. She tasted something wet and drew back.

"You're just making it harder on yourself."

Suddenly, her mouth was stuffed. She cried out in shock, tears came to her eyes, but she did not pull away. She could handle this much.

"There you go. Suck on it. Get used to it."

She squeezed slightly with her lips and sucked, but she tried to pull away from the taste. She felt Natsu's large, warm hand on the back of her head.

"Not yet. Keep sucking."

She tried, but sucking something this large was not easy. She moaned, and tears came to her eyes. Still, it was punishment, and she did not want to prove herself weak by backing out.

"That's good, Lucy. Keep going."

She tasted liquid on her tongue. She moaned in disgust, but the hand on the back of her head prevented her from pulling back.

"A little more. Really suck it."

She felt a rougher force, a slam against her mouth, and she cried out in protest.

"Don't stop, Lucy. Suck it more. Almost...there."

Her face tightened up. The taste was awful. It slid down her throat. There was so much! She tried to cough, but her mouth was too filled.

"Swallow it, Lucy. Drink it all down."

She gulped and sputtered more. Finally, Natsu yanked it out of her mouth. She fell onto her hands and knees, coughing and sputtering, yet she had done it. She had completed her punishment, and she looked up to him with a sense of victory.

"That was great, Lucy," he praised. Natsu knelt beside her and wiped liquid dripping down her chin. "No one believed me when I said you could do it."

"Indeed," Erza said, and Lucy looked over to her, ashamed that there were tears in her eyes. "We even had a betting poll."

Cana called out, "Those who said Lucy would spit it out, you lose. Those who said she would swallow, come get your winnings."

"This is dumb," Laxus grumbled, walking away.

"Why did you make her do that, dumb ass?" Gray snapped, arms folded over his naked chest. "Lucy's a mess now. You shouldn't make a girl do something like that."

Juvia grabbed his cold arm. "Juvia would suck _anything_ for Gray-sama."

Natsu ignored them and gently wiped clean Lucy's mouth. "Was it really disgusting?"

"It's...fine, I guess," she muttered, still trying to swallow down the taste. "Natsu, don't make me do that again. Not in front of everyone."

"I won't," he chuckled, and put his forehead against hers with a tender smile. "You probably shouldn't show anyone that face. You really pucker up when you taste it. It's too cute!"

She blushed brightly and looked away. "Jerk," she muttered.

Carla and Wendy sat to the side, both with massive eyes.

The white cat blushed. "When they mentioned about lemons..."

"I know," Wendy whispered. "Who knew Lucy could suck half a lemon dry in under a minute!"

**Gotcha!**

**Author's Note:**

> _This was based on a conversation on[Rhov Anion's Minions](https://www.facebook.com/RhovAnionsMinions) Facebook page about NaLu and lemons. Someone really wanted me to write a lemon story, so I came up with this!_


End file.
